


Anywhere the wind blows

by theHarryPottergirl02



Series: Fuck the Potters (Or Viceversa) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Teddy is head over heels for him, James Sirius is head over heels for Teddy, M/M, Mutual Pining, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theHarryPottergirl02/pseuds/theHarryPottergirl02
Summary: Ever since he was born, James Sirius Potter knew he loved Teddy Lupin. It was an inexplicable feeling, the answer he deep down knew but couldn´t say out loud no matter how hard he tried.Since that molesting baby with messy auburn hair was born, Teddy Lupin knew he was special. It was different as time went by, he had to admit it, but there was always something inside of him that kept telling him to ask a question which answer he was terribly afraid to hear.First book in the series “Fuck the Potters (Or vice versa)
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: Fuck the Potters (Or Viceversa) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205663
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. What the owl brought

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! All characters belong to J.K Rowling except for a few OC´S.  
> The story and it´s content is mine and I will gladly read all of your reviews.  
> The name is dedicated, of course, to the magnificent song "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen

  * 1\. What the owl brought



_I, I, when I was younger_

_I, I, should have known better_

_And I can't feel no remorse_

_And you don't feel nothing back_

(Ophelia by The Lumineers)

**_Teddy:_ **

Teddy Lupin was, as many would notice, a very happy child.

For once, he had something not many wizards, and especially no one in his family, had: He was a metamorphmagi. If he wanted to look like that old man who kept coming to buy things at his Nana´s Potions store, then he could (Even though he mostly avoid it, because apparently it was creepy) or if he wanted his eyes to look like the ones from his godfather, or his godfather´s wife, or the whole Weasley family then he could.

He normally kept them brown, though, because they were similar to Nana´s eyes and he liked to make _her_ happy.

Because he was a happy child, but he knew not everyone in his family were constantly smiling. They hadn´t told him many details about it, just vague conversations about an evil man his godfather had to fight against a few years ago; according to the many details he had listed, it had been pretty awful and it was the main reason none of them wanted to smile these days.

It was the reason, first and foremost, of why Teddy had to go all the months to visit his parents at a Graveyard.

The first time he went he was only three years old. He understood that sometimes his Nana would leave him with the Weasleys or with Harry because she enjoyed to sit next to the graves in complete silence and Teddy wasn´t exactly a quiet baby; he didn´t mind, really, because Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur had a baby recently and he could play with her, even when she was mostly bawling or spiting.

When his Nana had took him, though, he had behaved very well. It was as if he had somehow understood that whatever it was written on those weird shaped rocks was important to him and her in the same level. He didn´t knew how to read, not yet, but it was the first time he felt something was missing.

The first time he understood what being an “Orphan” meant, he was four.

“When are they gonna come?” He had asked, playing with the small Snitch his godfather had given him.

“Who is going to come, Teddy?”

He hadn´t really thought about it, but he was feeling very jealous of Victorie “My Mamma and Pappa. Vicky has hers to take her to the park and braid her hair in those ridiculous and horrible things and to kiss her and hold her” He added, mentioning each thing while counting with his small fingers “When are _mine_ going to come?”

His Godfather went terribly silent, those sparkling green eyes watching him with attention. Teddy knew his Godfather never went into nervous fits because he was the bravest man he had ever known; his Godfather would check under the bed to make sure the monsters weren´t there to haunt him and tried to teach him how to fly even when Teddy was already a disaster with both feet on the ground or when he tried to stop Teddy from eating a stapler. But that day, when Teddy´s little hands were fidgeting with the golden snitch, it was the first time his Godfather seemed near to be afraid.

“Teds” He began, running a hair through his messy hair “Sometimes the people we love the most can´t exactly be here with us, no matter how hard they wanted to. Sometimes things happen and people have to do things they weren´t expecting, things to protect others”

Teddy wrinkled his nose “And can´t they just do the things and come home?” The snitch had gotten out of his tiny hands, flying around.

Harry catched the snitch easily, looking at it as if it hold the secrets of the universe “There are times when they have to stay in a determined place but that doesn´t mean they left us”

“I don’t even know them” Teddy hadn’t meant to sound so miserable and angry, but he couldn’t help it. Why did Victorie spent time with her parents when he had never even met his? Why could she hug them and spent time with them when all he had were photos?

Harry must have felt it because he sit closer and put an arm around his shoulders. They fell silent for a few minutes, Teddy trying to keep his attention on the golden snitch and Harry possibly meditating what to say. At the end, his voice was no higher than a whisper “A wise person once told me that those who loved us never really leave us. They loved you, Teddy, so much that they wanted to give you the best future they could and, even when they aren’t present they are here with you everyday”

Teddy only smiled and the subject wasn’t touch for a long time. His Nana explained him a year after what had happened with his parents, the first time he had heard about the Battle of Hogwarts, and told him as sweetly as she could why they would never come home and explained the reason why the Graveyard was the only place where he could see them.

Teddy had undeniably felt sad and hollow for a few weeks, but his Godfather´s words had helped him realize he wasn’t alone. He had his Nana, the Weasleys and most importantly, Harry and Ginny for himself.

He was the little boy for everyone. Molly always had extra food for him when he came to visit, Arthur enjoyed showing him all his Muggle artefacts, Bill told him stories about his job at Gringgotts, George gave him free products from his shop, uncle Percy loved to read him some boring books, Ron gave him sweets when no one was looking, Hermione had taken him to muggle cinema and Ginny called him “Her precious boy”. Even when he sometimes shared the attention from the rest of the family with Victorie, no one could deny he was Harry and Ginny´s favourite boy.

And then the most horrible, terrible, horrendous news arrived to him.

“A baby?!” He had yelped, the Christmas dinner Molly had made falling out his mouth.

“Edward, some manners for Merlin´s sake” His Nana had replied, apologizing to Molly.

“Isn´t it wonderful?” Ron had started “I have to be the Godfather, Harry. And I will give its first broomstick, we will take the baby to all of Ginny´s games, we will teach the baby how to be a wonderful Gryffindor, it will love the Chudley Canons, yes Ginny and the Holyhead Harpies, when the baby gets into the Gryffindor team we will go to all its games…”

“Let the poor child be born, Ronald” Hermione had told him kindly, even when she was smiling brightly.

Ginny, _his_ Ginny, was smiling brightly and Teddy couldn´t understand it. Where was the baby? What did Hermione meant by ´letting the child be born´? Why was everyone so happy right now?

“When is the baby going to arrive?” He asked, distressed all over his face. Perhaps, if the timing was good, he could convince Harry and Ginny to give the baby back.

Ginny, still smiling, only answered “First weeks of July, we think”

“It´s surely wonderful, Ginevra” Nana, his _Nana_ who should be by his side in this terrible matter, said with that warm smile she always wore when remembering the good times “At least we can hope he is going to be as calm as Harry”

His Godfather started laughing, especially when George started to molest Ginny about how they were probably going to have all eyes on the poor baby in case he suddenly decided to make someone float out of a house. That night, he couldn’t understand why, was full of people constantly congratulating and admiring how good for the family was to have a new member.

Was Teddy the only one who couldn’t seem to understand the fuzz? Why being excited about a baby that wasn’t coming until July? And why did they all have to wait until July?

Not even playing with Victorie made him feel better that night and he decided to sit by the stairs at the Burrow, looking sadly at the family portraits while a song from Celestina Warbeck resounding and helping him with his sad mood. Even his hair had turned a boring black, meant to show all the family that he wasn’t particularly happy about the _baby_.

It was a few minutes after that his Godfather had come, smiling and beaming, to sit beside him. Teddy hide his face in his knees, not wanting to hear a single thing regarding that future _baby_ everyone was excited about.

“Is everything alright, Teds?”

“Hmmm”

“Do you want a biscuit?”

“Mmmm”

His Godfather had sighed “Can we speak with more than noises?”

“Why is the _baby_ so important?”

Harry looked confused for a few moments but he must have suddenly noticed something Teddy ignored because he put his arm around Teddy´s shoulders, hugging him “Teddy, you don’t have to worry about the baby. No matter how many children I have with Ginny, you are MY godson and will always be my first baby too.”

Teddy hadn’t meant to feel so relieved at hearing that, but knowing Harry and Ginny weren’t going to change him for that _baby_ felt somehow relaxing. He lowered his gaze, fidgeting with his hands “Do you swear it?”

“Of course! You´re going to be a great big brother”

Teddy smiled. Babies couldn’t be so bad, now could they?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Teddy had gotten nervous over the months. For some strange reasons, Ginny´s tummy was getting bigger and bigger as if she had eaten tons of Molly´s food. She was also more sensible, organizing the house and talking with Harry about the colour of the walls from the new room the baby was going to have.

Teddy had helped Harry with the furniture and toys they were getting for the baby, who was now getting referred to as “Him” since they had found out it was going to be a boy. His Godfather had even told him that the baby was going to be named James Sirius, after Harry´s death father and Godfather, and asked Teddy to paint the name against the door.

Teddy didn’t want his insecurities and fears to overcome him but it was exactly what was going on. Since he didn’t want to talk about it with Harry and Ginny in order to not disappoint them, he talked with the only person who could understand him.

“Babies are horrible!” Victorie claimed while they both were making mud cakes.

“Are they?” Teddy evidently believed everything his best friend said. Victorie’s parents had had a baby a few months ago and if someone knew if his situation was horrible, as he expected, was the blond girl.

Victorie nod violently “Oh yes, yes they are. The only thing Dominique does is cry and bawl and drool and smell ugly when she does her pop.” Teddy´s expression was getting more and more terrified by everything Victorie said “On top of all, you should wait until Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny start asking you to be the _example_.”

“The example?” Merlin´s sake, his situation was worse than what he had imagined.

Victorie signed “Yes, the example” She said, her expression grim and dark “They won´t like when you speak to high or when you scream or when you jump. No more jokes, no more bad behaviour. It´s _si terrible_.”

Oh Merlin´s balls, she had spoken in French. Teddy Remus Lupin was officially dead.

“But don’t you think my Godfather might be different?” He asked hopefully “I mean, they must not want James so much if Ginny ate him.”

Victorie and him had also come to the conclusion that parents, apparently, ate a lot when they were expecting the babies and therefore got big tummys. It was less perturbant than Hermione telling them Ginny had ate James.

The girl shook her head, putting a muddy hand on top of Teddy´s shoulder “Trust me, things will get awful once Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry come back home with a crying baby”

Teddy had refused to acknowledge that. Godfather had promised him he was always going to be important and that meant they wouldn’t want Teddy to change a single thing.

But then, apparently, the _baby_ decided he had to arrive early.

Teddy and Harry were playing in a muggle park near where his Godfather and Ginny lived, both of them laughing breathlessly while running around. His Godfather had picked him up and was tickling him when Uncle Ron appeared suddenly, grabbing Harry by the shoulders and smiling wildly.

“He´s coming!” Was the first word that had meant, once and for all, the terrible future that expected Teddy.

And the day had been so lovely.

Harry had took him immediately to Saint Mungo´s hospital, running all those corridors while searching for Ginny. In the last moment he had leaned towards a very scared six years old Teddy, hugging him and begging Ron to keep an eye on him.

“Yes, yes. I watch over Teddy. Now go and find my sister before she hexes you”

Harry gave Teddy one last look and resume his running, leaving him feeling like a void was eating him up. Ron tried to make him play “Guess who in this room we accidently sent here when we were at Hogwarts” but Teddy was simply imagining all the terrible scenarios his six years old mind could create. Where Ginny and Harry going to start ordering him to not even come near their house anymore since the _baby_ was here already? Why did that _baby_ couldn’t wait until July to be born, like he was supposed to?

The time went by and it was already half past five when, happily, Harry announced that the baby was safe and sound as well as Ginny. Ron told his Godfather that he was going to call Hermione and that Teddy should be one of the first to see the baby. Teddy didn’t see the appeal, but gave a fake smile and entered the room with his Godfather.

Ginny was sitting in the hospital bed with a small bundle in her arms. His Godfather pushed him in an effort for Teddy to come closer, even when the only thing the poor boy wanted was to run away as fast as he could. Finally, because the hospital room wasn’t big enough for him to hide, he had come across Ginny and the bundle of blankets that had messy auburn hair.

“Look sweaty, he´s James” She had said softly, showing him the little baby “Isn´t he wonderful?”

Teddy wanted to say the _baby_ looked ugly and wrinkled but kept his mouth shut and nodded. The _baby_ though had opened his eyes that were the same chocolate colour of Ginny, and was looking at Teddy through long lashes. Teddy wanted to leave, but the bundle of wrinkles that was the _baby_ had gripped one of his fingers as if his life depended on it.

“He already likes you” Harry announced, happily.

Teddy wanted to scream and jump out of the highest floor of the hospital. He didn’t wanted the _baby_ to like him. He didn’t wanted to be the big brother who gave good example. He had once set a book accidently on fire, for Merlin and Morgana´s sake!

He spent the rest of those infinite and disastrous minutes sitting in a chair, watching Harry and Ginny giggle over that _baby_ as if was the most marvellous thing. He wasn’t even a metamorphmagus like Teddy!

The rest of the family started arriving soon, everyone also happy and congratulating Ginny and Harry because of James. Teddy wanted to tell everyone that the _baby_ had only been sleeping and occasionally looking at Teddy in very creepy ways, as if reminding him how he was being slowly replaced, but it was no use. Only Victorie seemed to understand his distress and unhappiness.

“Can´t we gave him back?” Teddy had asked her, his anger showing around. Ever since that baby had been born his Nana hadn’t allowed him to go visit his Godfather and Ginny because they were probably busy.

“I don’t think it´s possible” Victorie had answered sympathetically.

Teddy threw a rock, imagining it was that baby who was now stealing all the attention “Where do babies come from, anyway?” Perhaps if he discovered that, maybe that baby could be sent away and he would never have to worry about seeing him stealing Harry and Ginny away! 

Victorie had rolled her blue shinny eyes “The owls bring them, obviously. Everybody knows that.”

“Then, we can sent a letter to the owl who brought him and ask her to take him away!” It was brilliant! The solution to all his problems and miseries.

“I tried to do that with Dominique and I´m afraid it didn’t worked. Once you asked the owl for the baby, you have to kept it”

Teddy wanted to cry! Instead he threw another rock with much force, still imagining it was that horrendous _baby_.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

He had finally been able to visit his Godfather and Ginny at the end of July, the week of his Godfather´s birthday. It should´ve been a very happy week but thanks to the baby it was completely ruined.

First of all, Ginny and his Godfather were constantly paying attention to everything the child did. Even if it was only sucking his fingers, for them seemed to be the most marvellous thing and Teddy was just bored. Even while eating, Ginny was distracted by that bundle of messy hair that was constantly pushing his blankets aside.

The worst thing for Teddy was that the _baby_ always wanted to be on top of him. His Godfather and Ginny had allowed him to carry the _baby_ and the only things he had gotten out of it, apart from the constant urge to start demanding him why he believed himself with the right of stealing away the most important people for him aside from his Nana, was that the baby enjoyed leaving his clothes full of saliva after drooling on top of him.

And Teddy hated him for it.

But the worst, the tragedy that was written all over the stars, was the crying in the night.

The _baby_ had such strong lunges that he could be heard even in Wales. And Teddy, who normally went grumpy around the time of the full moon, had to tolerate his constant cries even when he slept on the other side of the house; having inherited a really good hearing sense, who he later discovered it was because of his father´s condition as a werewolf, the noise was simply unbearable.

He might have started to cry with the baby if it hadn’t been for that night.

His Godfather and Ginny usually took turns to go and check why the _baby_ wasn’t exactly sleeping but the day before his Godfather´s birthday both had felt in a very deep sleep. Teddy couldn’t blame them, really, because the four of them hadn’t exactly been sleeping well thanks to the _baby_. It was eleven sharp and the _baby_ , for Teddy´s misfortunes, had started wiping so much it was surely going to become a war cry in any instant.

After realizing that his Godfather and Ginny were sleeping, therefore no one was going to go and try to calm the _baby_ , Teddy started wondering about his life. The only options he had were to try and suffocate himself with a pillow until he could fall asleep as well or go and check that molesting bundle of blankets and messy hair.

“Babies are so gross” He muttered, getting up slowly and picking a lamp in order to not fall while walking to the baby´s room.

Teddy walked closer to the crib, the _baby_ as red as his hair while crying louder and louder. Teddy wanted to have a serious conversation with him, asked him why he couldn’t let them sleep just for one day. But the _baby_ , of course, had other ideas that implied crying until he pierced the ears from everyone in the house.

“Won´t you just shut up?!” Teddy claimed, so angry and tired he assumed his hair must have been a vibrant red.

The tricked worked, because the _baby_ had closed his tiny little mouth and was looking at him with intent eyes. Teddy felt somehow relaxed, clearing his throat to start his speech “Look, even if we can´t return you to the owl who brought you I would gladly appreciate if we could discuss a better…way of sharing Ginny and Harry” The _baby_ had started to chew his pyjama, obviously ignoring Teddy. This certainly didn’t made Teddy happy “I´m trying to be civilized here, you bundle! I arrived first!”

The baby let out a giggle, raising his arms towards Teddy. Teddy let out a low grow “This is not the time to ask to be carry! We are having a serious conversation.”

The _baby_ seemed offended and opened his mouth with the intention to start crying again, so Teddy was left with no options but to carry him with a special care. Once the _baby_ was firmly settle in his arms, Teddy tried to reassume their talk but the _baby_ started to try and reach Teddy´s hair.

“Stop it!” He had yelped “You´re not paying me attention” The baby giggled again and Teddy finally understood it was because his hair had turned orange. He thought for long seconds and then, with a little bit of effort, changed his hair to a turquoise colour which sent the _baby_ into a fit of giggles. His abilities, though not yet control, always amazed people and he felt happy and strangely proud that the _baby_ was also admiring them.

“I learned a few days ago how to grow a beak” He whispered, noticing the baby was finally paying him attention “Look” He concentrated as much as he could and felt a wave of proudness wash over him when the baby, James, had reached out his tiny hand to touch it and went laughing again.

They might have spent the rest of the night playing with Teddy´s abilities, falling asleep on the chair Ginny sat while feeding James. When Harry found them in the morning, James sleeping peacefully on top of Teddy, the boy had simply answered that they had a “Morning talk” regarding his lack of sensibility towards other people sleeping schedule.

“We also came to the agreement of entertaining if he allowed us to sleep” Teddy added, smiling at James “Right, buddy?” James giggle, his tiny hand encircling Teddy´s finger in a strong hold.

And even when Harry and Ginny had told them both to be quieter when Teddy started visiting more frequently, the couple had to admit that James enjoyed Teddy´s Company a great deal. And yes, Victorie was right about the crying and bawling and drooling but she was also wrong about babies being awful. For once, every single time Teddy had mastered a new trick James was his number one fan.

And Teddy could also say he was very happy of being the person who shared many things with James, such as seeing his first tooth and the first time he walked or the fact of hearing him trying to say “Teddy”.

Even when the owl brought Harry and Ginny two other bundle of blankets along those years, and that Teddy infinitely loved them, there was something about James that made him especial. After all, Teddy thought, he hadn’t talk to Albus and Lily the first night he went to stay at his Godfather´s house after they were born. 


	2. The boy who liked blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy has always been James Potter´s favourite person in the world. He is a wonderful, marvellous, brilliant...godbrother? What does that mean? Why does Teddy not have parents? But more importantly...does he want to have parents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this universe doesn´t belong to me. All credit to Joanne Rowling, while only this story and it´s OC´S are mine.  
> In other news, I asked a very kind girl to help me with the translations of the story. Her user in wattpad is lena1444 and she will happily make the spanish translation of this story, which she will be posting soon.  
> Enjoy!

_Everything is blue_

_His pills, his hands, his jeans_

_And now I'm covered in the colors_

_Pulled apart at the seams_

_And it's blue_

_And it's blue_

( _Colors by Halsey_ )

**_James:_ **

Ever since James could remember, Teddy Lupin had been the most important person in his life.

Of course he loved his mother, because he was clearly the favourite one and would fight his siblings for that position, and he adored his father who would constantly play and joke with him, as well as loving his Godfather Ron and Godmother Hermione, but when it came to Teddy… it had always been different.

James doted, adored, loved and was completely overjoyed when Teddy was around. Teddy, who was always ready to help him create as much mischief as they could; Teddy, who always had enough time to hear everything James wanted to tell him, not caring about how childish or ridiculous it was; Teddy, who never expected James to be the perfect older brother.

How could anyone _pretend_ him not to love Teddy with every inch?

If James was honest, he never truly understood why his parents expected him to be caring for Albus and Lily. Sure, they were his siblings, but so they were Teddy´s. And with Teddy being older, shouldn´t he be the one giving example rather than James?

He was nearly six when that answer arrived.

“Why does Teddy have to leave at the end of some weeks?” He asked his father, helping him preparing dinner one evening.

“Because his grandmother also wants to spend time with him, James” His father had explained, resisting the urge to smile “Teddy already spends many nights with us”

James had scowled “But then he is away toooo long” He wailed, crossing his arms over his chest “Mom and you never send Lily or Albus or me away, even when I caused Kreacher a panic attack after I accidentally sneezed on top of him” His father had definitely laughed then, trying to look serious because James was still punished for it “Then why does Teddy leave us so often?”

“James, Teddy legally lives with Andromeda. We made a deal a few years ago regarding me getting to spend some weeks with him as his Godfather”

That completely struck James as lighting. “You aren´t Teddy´s dad?!” It was scandalous. Terrific. Horrible. His entire life had been a lie!

His father seemed to be surprise as well “James you know I´m not Teddy´s dad” James didn´t miss the pain his father felt by saying so “Even when I love him like I love the three of you, I´m not Teddy´s dad. But he´s as good as my son in every way but blood.”

Merlin´s armpit, what else had they told him that was a lie? Was Albus´s hair now ginger rather than black? Was Lily actually good at singing rather than having the same amount of talent that a dying squirrel? Was he RESPONSIBLE now? He needed to sit. Merlin and Morgana, this was too much for him.

“Who is Teddy´s father then?” He asked, wanting to know everything he could about this mysterious man who kept stealing away his Teddy.

His father sighed “Teddy´s father was Remus Lupin. That´s the reason why his second name is ‘Remus’ and his last name is ‘Lupin’ rather than ‘Potter’.”

He frowned, tracing some freckles from his right arm “I´ve never seen this ‘Wemus’ mate, when can we know him?” Oh, James wanted _nothing_ more than to know him. They needed to talk about allowing Teddy to stay for longer than two weeks.

“James, I don´t fancy having this conversation right now”

“But I want to know him!” He started, crossing his arms against his chest again “We can invite him over to dinner! Him and…” Oh, If his father wasn´t Teddy´s father then obviously his mother wasn´t Teddy´s mother “and Teddy´s mother too! Wouldn’t it be great?”

His father had stopped to peel the potatoes, glancing over at James with those shiny green eyes only Albus had inherited. It was one of those times when his Papa looked very serious and strict, the same way he acted since being named head of the Auror department “James, do you remember where your grandparents are?” The boy nodded, allowing his father to continue “Teddy´s parents are in the same place, I´m afraid.”

James wasn’t dumb. He knew his grandparents were dead even when he couldn’t completely understand the concept of dead. And if Teddy´s parents were also…Oh, Merlin.

His father must have sense the change in his behaviour because he sit next to him, silently waiting for James to process the information. After a few minutes the only thing he could say was “Does Teddy know?”

“Yes, Teddy knows it. And I would appreciate if you do not bring up the situation with him, can you James?”

The ginger boy muttered a low ‘Yes’ and the conversation ended as abruptly as it had begun. James, as loyal as ever, promised himself he wouldn’t ever bring the situation with anyone in the family.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

It turned out to be the most difficult thing he had ever done in his life, James realized, barely a week into pretending to not know Teddy´s secret and sad situation.

It wasn’t that he wanted to speak to Teddy about his parents or had the urge to force the boy to tell him how he felt about them, he simply… felt wrong. James, who usually didn’t mind his mother pampering him around had suddenly become very aware of her actions and the repercussions he must have never noticed it were having on Teddy. Did the blue haired boy ever felt mad at him for having a mother while he didn’t? Or every time his father played with them to the Tag you´re it, did Teddy felt envious?

James wanted to ask him about it, but with Teddy finishing his first year at Hogwarts and not being able to return until the third week of June, a few days before James´s birthday, it was nearly an impossible task. He didn’t particularly wanted to write it down on a letter, not when everything Teddy sent him was about the new friends he had made, how he had managed to become Quidditch commentator after a boy from Ravenclaw had been hit by a Bludger, the amount of trouble his friends and him had gotten into and the typical “James, mate, I wish you could _SEE_ the stuff we´re doing”.

Teddy seemed happy, content and didn’t really look as if he despised James for the single thing of having parents, so why should he ruin his good mood?

The only one he could speak about what was bothering him was his elder cousin, Victorie, who was also a very close friend of Teddy, giving thought that both had literally weep when their blue hair friend had gone to Hogwarts in September, though James would deny it with sword if someone asked him. The problem was that James, strangely, didn’t want to share this feeling of knowing something disturbed Teddy with the half veela girl.

It was already bad enough when Victorie involved herself in the games he played with Teddy for now to give her another reason to be constantly searching the metamorphmagus.

So this left James feeling uncertain of which attitudes of his had displeased Teddy, watching his every move and wondering what could he do to help him.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

The answer, like a miracle itself, appeared during a lovely night of July.

Ever since he had arrived from Hogwarts, now having met proper wizards and witches of his age, Teddy seemed even more eager to show James all the tricks he had master for creating mischief.

“You should meet my friends very soon” He had practically yelled at the boy, unable to stay still from the excitement “Cygnus and Hope are the best people in the world! It´s like having a fabric for prank ideas constantly going on”

James had also felt happy for Teddy, who had decided to stay with them the first weeks after returning from Hogwarts. James had been behaving strange with his parents still, careful to not be too touchy or show an affection for them that might make Teddy uncomfortable.

He didn’t want to believe Teddy might be angry with him, especially not since the boy had gifted him special sweets from Hogsmeade that he had gotten by sneaking out the last night of the term. James had been gaping when he saw the gift, Teddy giving him his best wolf smile and simply saying “It was too much of a temptation not to try.”

It had certainly made the situation more difficult for James, who had the sudden urge to create a solution for Teddy´s tribulations regarding parents. But what could he possibly offer? What option could James give Teddy, who had been left without one from such a young age? And then, during a family dinner while Teddy was making faces in order to make Lily laugh and eat her vegetables, a revelation hit him hard enough he could have fallen out of his chair.

His parents had already admit to him that they loved Teddy as a son. Albus and Lily clearly loved Teddy like a brother, possibly as blind as James had once been regarding the fact that Teddy wasn’t related to them. And James would be more than happy to finally accept the Metamorphmagus as an official member.

It was brilliant! The greatest idea he had ever conceived.

It wasn’t until midnight, when James couldn’t wait anymore to tell Teddy about this new and amazing possibility that he decided to tip toe to the other boy room.

While walking down the dark hallway he checked that his parents were sleeping, careful that they wouldn’t walk while he was explaining Teddy the magnificent plan he had. James also checked that Albus and Lily were sleeping, because they were both invasive little shits and James wanted to be granted the whole idea.

Albus was sleeping with the covers fully on, as calm as how he was when not being sarcastic or commenting creepy things he had read from books Godmother Hermione had given him. Then he checked Lily, who looked as if she had fought against the sheets, with one of her legs slung across the bed and her red hair sprayed and tangled all over her face.

At last, James finally reached his location. Teddy was sleeping soundly, his hair a sandy blonde colour James rarely saw on him and that made the boy looked weird. It wasn’t that James didn’t like his natural hair colour but blue, well, blue was the signature of Teddy. It was very easy, at least for him, noticing if he was sad because his hair radically change.

“Teddy” James whispered, shacking the boy.

“Mmmm, don’t wanna go to History of Magic class.” Teddy muttered, hugging the covers.

“Wake up, Lupin, this is important” James, realizing small efforts would do no good, decided to climb on top of the guy and start shacking him with full force “Come on, for Merlin´s sake, wake up!”

Teddy opened his eyes with a groggy look, as if deciding if it was too early to commit a murder “James, are you serious?”

“I´m not here to discuss my second name, just wake up!”

Teddy moaned, pushing James aside in the bed and sitting, his hair in all directions and giving him a very Medusa look. He yawned, looking around to try and understand what could have made the boy go to his room so late “Did you broke a glass again?”

“No, but…”

“Then, did you hear something under your bed that you want me to verify is not a spider?”

“No, just listen…”

“James, if you sneaked a goat in the house again I´m going to…”

“TEDDY” The boy claimed, carefully watching that no one had gotten up “I want to speak to you about other thing. An important thing.”

Teddy watched the clock, whispering something that sounded similar to “I swear to Merlin and Morgana´s corpses, if you woke me up at midnight and it´s not important I´m going to pull some vomit flavoured bertie botts in your breakfast” But because Teddy was yawning, it sounded more like “Going to ´ull some ´mo´t fl´vo´red bertie ´otts”

Teddy sat and put his hand against one hand, crossing his legs and looking at James intently while making his eyes bright yellow, because of course he had to make his threat look dramatic.

“Look, I´ve been thinking about it for a long time and I finally found a solution” James started happily, ignoring the fact that Teddy looked as if he was falling asleep. James, politely, kicked him in the leg “Pay attention!” He pouted.

“I am, I am” Teddy muttered, laughing “The things I do for you, honestly. I don’t get paid enough for this”

“You don’t get paid at all” James yelped, reminding himself of what had he come to do “Listen! I´ve been knowing about it from a time now and I thought of how bad it might be for you, so obviously, I came to your aid and I have finally found the perfect solution for all your miseries”

Teddy looked truly confused “James, what are you talking about?”

“My parents are going to adopt you!”

“WHAT?”

If Teddy hadn’t woken up, he was truly awake now. His eyes were wild and his hair was a vibrant purple that made him look like a disco ball.

James smiled brightly “Isn´t it wonderful? You are going to finally stay here all the time, you will be the big brother officially, and my mom and dad will be your mom and dad. Don’t you like it?”

“No!” Teddy shouted, making James jump. Now it was James´s brown eyes the ones that were wild eyed “My God, Jamie, what are you talking about? Where did you get this lunatic idea out of?”

James had prepared himself for various reactions: Teddy hugging him, telling him he was the best and being excited about becoming his official brother, with an unlimited bonus of doing James´s chores the rest of his life as a payback being on the top of the list. But Teddy looking sad and angry, yelling that he didn’t wanted it wasn’t on it.

“But- but I thought you wanted to have parents” James hadn’t meant his voice to sound so depressed and low, but he couldn’t help it. What had he done wrong for Teddy to be so angry with him? Wasn’t he helping?

Teddy noticed it, immediately calming himself and forcing his hair to recover the characteristic turquoise colour “James I-I… of course I want that, but I already have parents”

James scowled “But they are with my grandparents! Don’t you want someone closer to you? Someone who can take you to the park and play and buy things to you?”

“ _I do_ ”

“Then _why_ don’t you like _my_ idea?” James was hurt. If Teddy desire to have a family, what was so wrong about sharing theirs?

“It´s not that I don’t like it” James scowled again “Oh, stop that, you looked like a cow. Look, what you described- I know that many children want that- but… but I don’t want to replace my parents” Teddy ran a hand across his hair, making it look as if he had wrestled with his pillows “I´m the last Lupin around, my father didn’t exactly believed he would have children one day and my mother was an only child who probably believed she would have more time to have a family; nobody was expecting what happened- it´s not like you can figure out this things- but…but I am their son. And I like when people discover that.”

“Even when they are not around anymore?”

Teddy smiled, rolling his eyes “Yes, James, especially because of that. Being adopted would mean that I´m trying to change them and what they went through. Don’t get me wrong, I love Godfather and Ginny but…”

“It´s not going to be the same” James finished, not resisting the urge to laugh until Teddy was looking at him as if trying to discover if he had went mad. When he had finally calmed down, rolling around covers until he was under them with Teddy he said “I was murdering my conscience, I tell you, and murdering it by thinking you resented me for having parents”

“You still have a living conscience? I thought that one had died with your common sense after you tried eat earth to become a plant” Teddy turned around before the pillow hit him in the face, James cursing his half werewolf reflexes. The blue haired boy laughed too, throwing himself against the pillow and turning around to look at James “I wouldn’t, just so you know. Hate you for that”

“Good to know” James muttered, glad to see the gleam in Teddy´s eyes intact “Thought I do not longer know what to do with the presentation I had prepared. I even had confetti and everything with a poster that said ‘Make Teddy my older brother’ in rainbow colours.”

Teddy had truly laughed so hard then that his hair was a bright yellow, making him look like a lantern. “I didn’t knew how badly you wanted to renounce to your primogeniture tittle”

“It wouldn’t be so bad. I´m still older than Al and Lilu for molesting them freely”

Before more words could be exchanged, thought, Lily´s voice resounded in the hall “It´s half past midnight, you idiots! Be quiet!”

James and Teddy laughed again but soon after they both fell asleep.

And as years went by, James promised himself that he would always do whatever was in his hands to make Teddy feel appreciated for the family he had and the one he had lost.

After all, James might like Teddy with blue hair but it was also good to see him smiling freely with a bright yellow.


	3. The Owl vigilance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy goes back to Hogwarts for his sencond year, which means:  
> \- A prank that made everyone blue.  
> \- A new and cool pet   
> \- Explaining to Hope that he isn't pinning because James doesn't write as soon as he expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!   
> Remember, the world belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own this story and it's OC's   
> lena1444 already published the first chapters of the story in Spanish, if you want to check her Wattpad account.

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry_

_No, I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_(Stand By Me by Ben E. King)_

**_Teddy:_ **

_September the 9 th 2010_

_Dear James,_

_Things around here are awesome. We learned during the Herbology classes, which are taught by professor Longbottom instead of professor Sprout these year, how to replant some mandrakes. Hope and Cygnus and I have come with perfect ideas about a prank we want to develop with them, but until we haven’t planned the details I´m going to keep it a secret (Unless you want to help, because then we are happily receiving your owls)_

_How is everyone at home? I hope you haven’t gotten into trouble without telling me about it. I would definitely be the most hurt person in the whole house if you had._

_I sent you some chocolate cakes we got from the house elves at the kitchens. There are twelve, so pick six and leave the rest to Al and Lilu._

_Lots of love,_

_Teddy._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_September the 12 th 2010_

_Dear Teddy,_

_A prank?! Of course I´m taking part on that, you don’t even have to question my interest!_

_I´m sorry to disappoint you, but I might or might have not been punished until next week because I might or might have not broken that Jar uncle Percy gifted Mom and Dad at their wedding. In my defence, I was trying to show Lily a cool trick on a broom and forgot we weren’t supposed to fly inside the house._

_But really, who could blame me?_

_Thank you for the cakes, I´m sorry that I can´t sent you some food too, but you know that our owl tends to eat the packages that contain food. Anyway, I hope you write soon and enjoy your classes._

_James._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_September the 14 th 2010_

_Dear James,_

_Was it the ugly Jar with some tulips on top of it? Because if it was, then you did the whole wizardry society a favour._

_Do you remember that mandrake is one of the ingredients that is commonly used in a potion that can turn objects blue for at least an hour? Well, we have thought about it for a long time and would like to put a small dose in all the pumpkin juices during the feast (Including the Professor´s table) and wait as everyone becomes a Snuf- or Smurfs, according to Hope who is our muggleborn expert- but some of the other ingredients can only be used by professional potionist and Professor Slughorn hasn’t bought them._

_Hope your punishment gets lifted soon,_

_Teddy._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_September the 20 th 2010_

_Dear Tedward,_

_Do you remember who is a potionist? Your Grandma! And do you remember which of your friends is really subtle to extract some things? Me!_

_Tell which ingredients you need, I surely can found them in the store. And yes, it was the ugly jar with tulips on top. Mom seemed very well pleased that it was finally gone but Dad did said that I shouldn’t have been so irresponsible, especially knowing Lily would have followed me into creating disorder._

_Albus is constantly pestering me around about asking you if you could tell him some curious facts about the Bloody Baron, because of course he´s re-reading History of Hogwarts, so please just do it. I want him to finally shut up._

_On other news, Dad has been invited to dinner with some muggle cousin of his and therefore, I won´t be able to write to you for a few days because he wants to make sure that no owls are arriving while we are with the muggles._

_Lots of love,_

_James._

_¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨_

_September 23th 2010_

_Dear Teddy,_

_Finally back! You wouldn’t imagine the torture we had to endure with Dad´s muggle relatives. His cousin isn’t so bad, if not a little bit arrogant and pretentious, but his aunt and uncle are HORRIBLE, Teddy, HORRIBLE!_

_The woman looks like a giraffe with the face of a horse and the man is a Morse, just lacking the moustache. They kept saying awful things to Dad and even refuse to acknowledge Mom was sitting with them during the whole time we were with them._

_Dad was already angry, as well as Albus and Lily and Mom and me, so I just gave them a single push. Do you remember those sweets uncle George and my Godfather created for the store? The ones that made your tongue glued to you upper lip? Well, they needed a test drive and I accidentally put one on the Morse looking guy. He wasn’t pleased, of course, but it wasn’t as if he could express it._

_The good thing was that Mom and Dad weren’t even mad about the whole situation._

_How are things going at Hogwarts?_

_James._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

“When do you think the potion will start working” Cygnus asked, adjusting his tie and looking around the hall they were hiding.

Teddy didn’t put much mind into it. For a long time he had discovered that their Slytherin friend was quite nervous when the execution of the pranks presented itself. Only the first time they had managed one, ‘Operation Singing in the rain’ had settled him into a constant of ‘We are going to die’ and a ‘But it will be fun!’ to a ‘What will my family said’ to finally a ‘Fuck the rules!’.

Teddy and Hope were still making bets on when he was going to start rolling on the ground from a panic attack.

“According to the Advanced Potions book, two or three minutes” Teddy muttered, re reading the letter he had received from James.

The boy hadn’t put much details onto the family reunion his Godfather had with the Muggles, but Teddy knew enough stories to imagine how awful it had been. He was surprised that Harry still wanted to have any kind of relation with those monsters, even if it was only with Dudley Dursley.

“I almost couldn’t believe it when the Owl finally came back after three days” Hope commented, resting against a wall “It was the hundredth time”

The blue haired boy looked at her, confusion clearly written on his face “The hundredth time of what?”

“The hundredth time you were waiting for him to write you back. How many things can change in the span of a few days?”

“I wasn’t waiting for the letter to arrive.”

Hope snorted, her brown eyes sceptically analysing Teddy “Yes you were. I think you were very much pinning by the second day”

“I still believe we should’ve drink at least a bit of the potion” Cygnus murmured “If only to dismiss the professors”

Teddy frowned “I wasn´t pinning!” Hope gave him another inquisitive look “ _I wasn’t_! Cygnus, help me with this one”

Cygnus, thought, was very much still discussing to himself how they would get caught easily “It’s not like they wouldn’t blame us anyway. No one else could have come up with the idea even with their lives at stake”

Hope had sighed “I´m not saying it´s bad, Lupin, hold the howling” Teddy pushed her around, muttering while giggling that her puns about his good senses thanks to some Lycanthropy genes weren’t _that_ funny “I think it´s cute, really. That you are paying him so much attention even while abroad. Merlin knows I wish I had that relationship with _my_ siblings.”

Teddy hadn’t meant to blush at the comment. He didn’t even knew why he was blushing “I grew up with him. And he´s used to having me around all the time so I just want to check on him.”

“I know, I know” Hope raised her hands in defeat “James helped us get the ingredients we were lacking so he already holds a special place in my heart. Cygnus, stop passing around, you´re making me dizzy!” She yelled the last bit at the Slytherin.

Teddy hadn’t really realized he was writing James so much. It was obvious he also wrote to Victorie and his Nana often, wanting to know how they were doing while he was away so long. They were his family, after all, and James was always telling him even the slightest thing someone had come up with. It was logic he was going to answer as soon as he could.

Finally, when the breakfast must have already been served and halfway through, they made their ways to the Great Hall.

Teddy had already heard the screaming miles away, but none were prepared for the immense and loud havoc they had develop all around. No matter where you look, everything was a blur of blue running around and screaming, with the Ravenclaws looking especially hilarious.

“Holy mother of Morgana!” Teddy yelped when he realized that one of the blue figures had moved towards them at a rapid speed, only to realize it was the headmistress.

“Mister Lupin, Miss Morgan and Mister Fawley” She said through blue lips “Do you have anything you would like to comment?”

Cygnus had certainly forgotten his fear of punishment and look as if he was going to break a rib from avoiding to laugh. Hope was trying to look anywhere except to their new blueish Headmistress so the excuse was put on top of Teddy. Smiling with fake innocence, he said “I think the house elves put a little more spice this time.”

Headmistress McGonagall smiled tightly “Twenty points are taken from Slytherin and Hufflepuff. You three will wash the cauldrons at the end of the day for three weeks and I expect you to go to professor Slughorn so he discovers which antidote to use” She turned around, before briefly turning around “And ten points for having made such a difficult potion”

“Of course, Headmistress” Teddy smiled charmingly “May I add, you look as beautiful as ever. You certainly rock the colour”

“Another week of detention, Mister Lupin!” Teddy couldn’t help laughing.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_September the 27 th 2010,_

_Dear James,_

_The prank was an utter success!_

_I wish you would have seen how professor McGonagall looked! And professor Flitwick, mate! I have never seen this ‘Smurfs’ Hope keeps talking about, but apparently he was the perfect representation for one._

_Nana sent me a three hours long Howler (The longest in the history of Hogwarts, according to professor Verictian) and apparently I’m going to be punish until I’m thirty one, but it was worth it if only to see everyone running around the Great Hall in utter panic._

_I hope Ginny hadn’t felt too bad during the dinner. She know how awesome and perfect she is, no matter what those horrible muggles had told her._

_Love,_

_Teddy._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_November the 1 st 2010_

_Dear Teddy,_

_You didn’t take a picture? I would have put that on my bedroom, that’s for sure._

_I’m sorry about the punishment from your Grandma, but if it helps I’m also punished for having helped you to get the ingredients. And also because I specifically bought some things from Uncle George and Godfather’s store that I wasn’t supposed to get._

_Hoping to see you soon._

_I miss you, very very much,_

_Jamie._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_November the 3 rd 2010_

_Dear James,_

_Guess who got a new pet? Me!_

_It’s not technically mine, because it belongs to Hagrid but you wouldn’t imagine how cute it is. Unicorns normally don’t like guys, but this one seems to find me very comfortable to be around. It´s obviously thanks to my magnetic personality, of course (And a little bit because I think he smells part of the wolf genes that I inherited)_

_I’m still thinking for a name. Can’t decide between Lyall and Twinkle._

_Love,_

_Teddy._

_PD: I miss you very very much, too._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_November the 6 th 2010_

_Dear Teds,_

_You have a unicorn? That’s so cool! How come you have an awesome pet and the only thing I have to supervise are two annoying siblings?_

_Dominique and I have come up with an idea to help Uncle George and my Godfather to increase the popularity of their business. Apparently, she thought it would be fun to show demonstrations of the new products in the open and Uncle George trusts us enough to become the show runners._

_For some strange reason my Godfather didn’t wanted us to do it, but he let it went by after Uncle George told him he was going to use the magical make-up with him, take a picture and put it on the front door of the Burrow with a permanent sticking charm._

_Hope you are enjoying your classes and that your Grandma has finally forgive you. I have been begging Dad to convince her to let you stay at least a week during Christmas holidays._

_With a new prankster way of living,_

_James_

_PD: I like Twinle, by the way._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_November the 14 th 2010_

_Dear James,_

_Did you know that, apparently, I can’t discuss the brooms from the players during my job as Quidditch commenter? It’s an utterly outrage. When I told Madame Hoch how that wasn’t on my contract, she just shrugged and yelled “You do not have a contract, Mister Lupin, now tell the people what’s going on with the game!”_

_Hope you do well with being the new show runner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but please asure me Dominique and you aren’t going to try the products on yourselves or I would be the first telling Godfather and Ginny and Bill and Fleur (You know I can)_

_I am still trying to convince my Nana, let’s hope she says yes._

_Love,_

_Teddy._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_November the 20 th 2010_

_Dear Teddy,_

_What did your grandma said? Did she said yes? Did she? DID SHE?_

_You know how Dad wanted us to continue being at Muggle School until our Hogwarts letters arrive? Well, I have to do some weird presentation for my History Class and I honestly hate it. My classmates aren’t exactly wizards, so I have to be very careful about what I say and why they can’t come to my home._

_Anyway, see you at Christmas._

_Say hello to Twinkle from me,_

_James._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_November the 24 th 2010_

_Dear Jamsie,_

_Guess what, MY NANA SAID YES!_

_Only for a week, because I’m still punish but it was totally worth it._

_I hope your presentation for School goes well. You’re brilliant, James, I know you can do it with no effort._

_I’m having some problems with History of Magic, so I guess I will need to put extra time into at least passing professor Binns exams. There is a Gryffindor girl, Paltrow I think her name is, who has politely offer as a volunteer to help me._

_Twinkle sends you a hello, same as Hagrid,_

_Teddy._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_November the 29 th 2010_

_Dear Teddy,_

_Thank Merlin, Morgana and Eve!_

_Sorry to hear about History of Magic, but hey, perhaps you will get better by the time the exam comes. You should ask that Padltridge or whatever her name is about it. Surely she can help._

_My presentation was fine, thought I did most of the job when the rest of my team mates just watched, and I’m not as a bookworm as Albus or Lily so it wasn’t really the most impressive thing ever._

_Send a big hello to Hagrid from me, could you? It’s been months since he came to visit._

_Love,_

_James._

_PD: See you at Christmas._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_December the 3 rd 2010_

_Dear James,_

_I’m sorry I couldn’t answer until now. They have sent us to another detention after I accidentally made Mulciber’s cauldron explode after he called Cygnus a ‘Blood Traitor’. It was worth it if only to see how a tentacle was growing from his nose._

_There is only one week left until I see you again._

_Love,_

_Teddy._

_PD: Fuck those Muggle kids, you deserve better._

_PD2: Don’t tell your mother I said “Fuck._


	4. The Christmas of 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is waiting for Teddy to come home, which includes:  
> \- Lily getting caught at feeding a random cat.  
> \- Albus's obssesion with The Beatles.  
> \- Victorie constantly comming through.  
> \- Some secret presents comming on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, it belongs to J.K Rowling. Only the story and some OC'S belong to me.

_I just wanna, I just wanna know_

_If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay_

_I just gotta, I just gotta know_

_I can't have it, I can't have it any other way_

_(Riptide by Vance Joy)_

**_James:_ **

It was already twelve o’clock and Teddy was nowhere to be found. It wasn’t as if James had been sitting in front of the chimney, fidgeting around while waiting for his Dad to finally bring Teddy using the red flue.

It’s just that…well, yes, James was doing exactly that. He had been doing it since he woke up and found out that his father was going to pick Teddy up while he came back from the Ministry, forgetting the important fact to ask James to come with him. How could his father have forgotten something so important? It was treason, he thought, the worst kind of treason ever made.

James checked the clock at the top of the chimney again, realizing only one minute had pass. He played with the sleeves of his jumper, tapping his food with anxiousness.

How long? How long?

“Jamie, darling, can you tell Lily to come down?” His mother called from where she was finishing writing her next report for The Prophet.

“One minute more!” James yelled back.

His mother came into the living room, her bright red hair tied into a messy bum. She looked around, hands in her hips, and stood waiting for him. When she realized that her firstborn son wasn’t paying her attention, she cleared her throat “James, Teddy hasn’t arrived yet. And perhaps he will last a little bit longer.”

“But he will be here any minute” James replied, crossing his arms and stubbornly checking the chimney.

His mother laughed, stepping closer “James, I know you miss him but he will stay with us a whole week and you will see him during the Christmas dinner at The Burrow.” She passed a hand through his messy auburn hair “Now, please, tell your sister to come down. I need her help.”

“But mom…” He pouted, yet she gave him the warning look and the discussion was over. James really hated that look.

He stood up, still pouting while walking towards the staircase. Lily was probably playing to be the warrior witch who had to save the dumb wizard who had gotten into trouble, fighting against fictional trolls and hags. The last time she had done that, Albus had received a shoe in his face.

Nonetheless, James had been in the middle of the stairs when a loud crash came from the chimney and the characteristic voice of his father resounded through the house, announcing his arrival.

“TEDDY!” He jumped as hard as he could, wrapping his arms and legs around the taller boy. Teddy, being someone who had good reflexes but was sometimes as clumsy as a toad, tripped and fell to the floor with James on top of him.

“James Sirius, for the love of Merlin” His father exclaimed “Can you be more careful?”

“At least he didn’t use the railing this time” His mother said, kissing his dad on the cheek and smiling in ways that made James, Albus and Lily groan.

James, thought, was far more concentrated on Teddy. Teddy, who was smiling brightly at him, who had a bright yellow hair and grey eyes and was hugging him as close as James was doing it. Teddy, who was finally home.

“Good to see you too, Jamsie” He smiled, which made James smile so hard that his cheeks hurt. “Even when I feel so comfortable with the warm welcome, I can’t exactly breathe with you on top of me.”

James blushed, climbing off and apologizing. Teddy got up and went to hug Ginny “It’s so good to see you, my little boy!”

Teddy groan “Ginny, we have talked about it. It’s embarrassing being called that when I’m almost thirteen.” He didn’t stop her from rubbing his hair, thought.

“I changed your diapers, mister Lupin, It’s part of my job embarrassing you in a daily basis” Teddy blushed so hard that his hair went pink, muttering words about him not signing up for this kind of things.

It was only minutes, but to James it felt like hours while waiting for his mother to stop pestering Teddy about bringing out his baby photo albums. “Even when I would like to tell all the cute stories I have about you, I think it’s time for you to spend time with James” His mother finally said “He’s been pestering everyone while counting the minutes for you to come back”.

James felt his ears getting hot “Mom!”

Ginny smiled her revenge signature smile “If you had called Lily like I had asked you, I wouldn’t be telling Teddy all about how you…

“Lily!” James started, grabbing Teddy by the hand and returning to the stairs “Lily Luna!”

Teddy was laughing but followed James without much effort.

At the upstairs floor, the environment was completely different. A loud sound coming from one of the closed doors revealed them that Albus was listening to his usual Muggle music, in that odd machine he had begged their father to bought him. Nowadays, he was constantly listening to “The Beatles” and today was no exception.

On the other side, there was a pink door from which it came constant sounds as if someone was breaking everything in the inside or was trying to tear a body apart. With Lily, James thought, both options were quite viable.

James and Teddy had barely stepped on the lounge when Albus opened his bedroom door, smiling brightly and running toward them. His dark messy hair showed signs of having been recently cut and his emerald eyes were giving their characteristics vibes of analysing everything around him.

“Teddy!” Albus hugged him, Teddy running his hands around his hair to untie it more “Did you know that I painted the crow that mom pasted on the fridge? Did you? Did you?”

“Really? That´s great Al!” Teddy smiled and Albus was beaming with happiness.

James started to think if, perhaps, he also should´ve painted something. A badger would’ve been good, Teddy was a Hufflepuff after all.

“Is Hogwarts really that big?” Albus started, moving James aside so Teddy was paying him his full attention. James let out a muffled scream “Do you know where the Slytherin common room is? Is the library really that big? The giant Squid truly lives under the Black Lake?”

“He also eats lousy children” James commented, receiving a sneer from his little brother.

Teddy gave him a reproachful look “James, that´s not true” Albus stick his tongue out, Teddy turned around to the dark haired boy “The Giant Squid only eats children when they fell out of the boat during the first day. It’s the first selection proof.”

Albus looked scared until both Teddy and James started laughing. He was about to comment the lack of sense when, fast as a blur, Lily stepped outside of her bedroom and threw herself on top of Teddy.

Her bright red hair was sticking in all directions, her face painted with a marker and her hands full of the painting she was using to decorate her room. She gave the vibes of having escape an Asylum, which James also thought wouldn’t be completely off with the weird things and ideas his sister came up with.

“Lilu!” Teddy smiled, probably wondering why it was a custom throwing themselves on top of him.

“Are you gonna stay all the vacations? Do you want to see my bedroom? I painted a Hippogrififf!”

“It’s Hippogriff” James corrected her “And mom wants to speak with you downstairs.”

Lily suddenly freeze, allowing Teddy to put her down carefully and staring at her brothers with insecurity. When she spoke, it was almost a whisper “Mommy already knows that I was giving my vegetables to the neighbour´s cat?”

Teddy seemed to be debating between laughing or acting like the responsible adult. James, who was by no means responsible, laugh.

“We could give the vegetables to the cat?” Albus looked clearly offended “Someone must have told me! I was suffering having to eat those things!”

Lily stomped her feet on the ground “I’m the ONLY one who can give vegetables to the cat!”

“You don’t own the cat.”

“Well, the cat doesn’t like you”

“And how do you know he likes you?” Albus fought back.

Lily snorted “Because I fed him, genius.”

“That doesn’t make sense…

“Lily Luna Potter! Come down!” Their mother yelled.

Lily straighten her shoulders, turning around to give her last words to James “If I don’t return, make sure to bully Albus for me.”

Albus yelped, Teddy laughed again and James gave her a military salute “I solemnly swear”

Albus muttered about injustices and how Lily was a complete danger to the family, walking towards his room and playing “Twist and Shout” as loud as he could just because he knew their younger sister was tired of the song.

James accompanied Teddy to the room the blue haired boy had at the house, helping him unpacking. There were so many things James wanted to talk about and so many questions he wanted to ask and things he wanted to tell Teddy he had done while he was away.

“So…are you and Paldtridge friends now?”

Teddy looked up, surprised by the question. Not even James was sure why he had asked that.

“Paldtridge? Are you talking about Paltrow?”

James shrugged “Yeah, I guess that’s her name.”

Teddy sit on the bed, his hair becoming a bubble-gum shade of pink. He gestured for James to take the opposite side, which the boy complied easily.

“I wouldn’t say we are friends-friends” Teddy muttered “She is quite of a know-it-all, you know? Tends to give Hope, Cygnus and I shit about the pranks we pulled and the amount of house points we are constantly losing.”

“Then you rejected her help for History of Magic?” James wondered.

Teddy smiled “Why the interest?”

James felt his ears grew hot again “For nothing! It’s just that you shouldn’t spent time with someone you don’t particularly like just for obtaining a good grade. I could help you! I mean…I’m not a very good reader like Albus and Lily…but I could help you study via red flu…or…”

“James” Teddy interrupted him, smiling “I missed you too.”

James felt light-hearted, not truly realizing the importance of those words until he had heard them. He knew he was blushing but didn’t felt embarrassed about it. “I know you do, I’m difficult not to miss”

Teddy rolled his eyes “Really? What did your mother said? Something along the lines of ‘He was pestering all of us saying…’

“You are insufferable” James groaned, throwing a pillow towards Teddy that the boy easily avoided.

“No, I’m just difficult not to miss.”

They both lay on the bed for a few minutes, complete silence surrounding them. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just allowing them to enjoy each other’s company for as long as they could; James wasn’t sure how he was going to spent another six months while waiting for his best friend to come back.

Yeah, it was true he had Dominique to play with and molest around and Albus and Lily even just for watching them fight about the silliest things or his Uncle George and Godfather’s prank store to spend time at. But nothing was like having Teddy around, being able to speak to him and truly talked to him face to face and laugh until they were out of breath.

“So…you want the full details regarding the Smurf’s prank?” Teddy asked and for once James stopped wondering about what to do on those six months left.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

“You know, I was very happy when there was only Victorie and me” Domique commented, chewing her chocolate bar “I mean, I understand that papa and mama wanted to try again after Victorie was born but they already reached perfection with me. So why having another baby?”

James looked at his Aunt Fleur, six months pregnant, who was talking very excited with Uncle George’s girlfriend, Angelina.

“I just hope the new one will help us with the pranks, because Lucy has been so far a disappointment in that regard” James muttered, remembering how their cousin had accidentally told Uncle Charlie that they had put cotton candy on the ceiling.

Dominique nodded, yet still looking distressed “I don’t know how _you_ didn’t went mad when Al and Lily were born.”

“Well, for starters, I don’t remember much about mom being pregnant with Al” It was true, his brother having been born only two years after James “And with Lily, it’s very complicated not loving her when the first thing she did was throwing up on top of Uncle Percy.”

“Ah, classic one” Dominique laughed “But I don’t like being the older one. Victorie is supposed to do those things about being responsible and charming.”

Speaking of Victorie, the girl was seriously getting on James’s nerves. He knew they both loved Teddy but was it necessarily that she had kept him occupied the whole Christmas dinner? She was already going to Hogwarts next year! She could keep him company then.

“Well, you could also do what Al and Lilu do and just keep arguing while the rest of the family watches” James suggested.

“I already do that with Victorie!” Dominique pouted “It’s so unfair! Mom and dad didn’t even asked us if we wanted a brother. What do brothers do anyway?”

James thought about it for a while, wondering exactly what Albus did with him that was different to what he did with Lily. They both played more often magic chess, Albus winning the matches for the sorely reason that he enjoyed playing with James’s godfather so much. Lily was more into action games, from hide and seek until that one time they both had accidently broke a door for trying to fly without supervision.

“Perhaps you will have more in common with him that you do with Victorie” James suggested.

Dominique smiled “Yeah that would be nice. At least I will have a friend who’s not constantly talking about what Teddy wrote them.”

James turned his head so fast that it almost broke his neck “What do you mean with that?”

“You know what I mean. Victorie and you are just the same when it comes to Mister Edward Lupin” She said “It’s always like ‘Dom, do you think Teddy will write back?’ Or ‘Sorry Dom, I need to tell Teddy about this amazing idea’ or ‘Dom, when will Teddy come back after 2920 hours?’” She even fake a high pitch voice for Victorie and one that sounded like a squirrel when it was related to James.

“That’s not true!” James argued.

Dominique smirked “It is. All the time. 24/7.”

James crossed his arms. “Teddy is like a brother to me! There is nothing wrong with wanting to write him.”

“I’m not saying it is. It’s just funny to me how Victorie and you have this tiny thing in common yet both denied it.”

James didn´t want _anything_ to have in common with Victorie. She was a winning, egocentric, bookish, annoying and ridiculous little girl. She could stayed with her stuff animals for all he cared.

And yet, while watching her speak so excitedly with Teddy, James was horrified by the silent realization that they both look at the metamorphmagus the same way. Not that he would ever, ever dare to admit it.

The rest of the night went on with tons of family stories, most of them about ridiculous things his uncles or mom had done, the delicious food from his Grandmother and watching some of the adults dance to those sappy songs. Dominique was in the bathroom at one point, stopping James’s and hers exploding snap game, when Teddy came close and sit next to him in the stairs.

“I wanted to give you something” He whisper, his now green hair giving beautiful golden flecks to his brown eyes “I know Christmas is tomorrow, but I will be with Nana the rest of the Vacations and we will go to Surrey until the new year to visit Grandpa Ted’s side of the family, so this is the last time I get to spent time with you.”

James let his head down, not wanting Teddy to know how sad he was with the prospect “I also have your present.”

“Mine first” Teddy gave him a large box, badly wrapped as if Teddy’d fought against it, James touched it with care, his brown eyes opening with surprise after he realized what it was.

“I called them ‘Pika, Pikachu’ for the amount of itching it causes” Teddy explained him “If one of those Muggle kids gets on your nerves again, you have my total approval for using them.”

James smiled “But…my parents will get so furious at you.

Teddy returned him the smile, winking “Yes, but they should’ve also know that I’m not exactly a good role model.”

James wanted to jump, scream and hugged Teddy until they both begged Andromeda to let him stay a little bit longer. Those powders were a unique creation Teddy had been making since his first year, constantly getting frustrated by them not having the perfection he wanted. Giving the first ration to James, the first amount who Teddy consider worthy, made him feel so…especial.

“Merlin! My present is so…is so bad” James muttered.

“Come on, I’m sure it’s great!”

James deny “How can you say that when you haven’t look at it?”

Teddy shrugged “I always like your presents.”

James knew it was true. It didn’t matter if it had been a draw that looked more like a dementor’s portrait, Teddy was always happy to get them. So, making use of all his bravery, James walked towards the pile and retreat the one he had done personally for Teddy.

He had insisted his father about it for a long time, pestering about how important it would be for Teddy. After such a long work, more than hundred owls flying and going, recollecting names of people who might have knew them, James had finally complete it.

He knew the moment Teddy opened the box, how his eyes shinned and his mouth quirked up into a smile while he had tears in his eyes that the present was worth every hour. Teddy, for one, would always be worth every hour he had to invest on him.

“Where did you find them?” Teddy whisper, caressing some of the photographs.

There were at least two thousand. Of Teddy’s mother during her Hogwarts years, of Teddy father during Hogwarts. Of them both during those few months of marriage. With their friends.

“It was hard because many of the people who knew them are already…” James bite his tongue before saying ‘dead’ “Well, it took me time. Dad helped and so did our owl, who right now hates me for having to fly so many times, but it wasn’t an impossible task.”

James hadn’t been expecting Teddy to hug him. Normally, even when they didn’t bother about the contact, they somehow let the other knew when a hug was coming on and it was usually just a pat on the back or James trying to convince Teddy to give him a peggy ride.

This was a full on hug, closer and tightening until James felt like he was running out of breath.

“ThankyouThankyouThankyou” Teddy kept saying.

And even when James knew he wasn’t going to see him until the end of the term, seeing how happy Teddy was with his new photo album made the waiting a little more understandable.


End file.
